


Unwise Men

by Andraste



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-25
Updated: 2001-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first year they remembered Christmas, they celebrated it the same way they did everything else: by getting totally legless."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwise Men

**Author's Note:**

> For Amanda Sichter, Christmas 2001.

The first year they remembered Christmas, they celebrated it the same way they did everything else: by getting totally legless. There was some drunken caroling, the Cat danced, Kryten ironed the tinsel, Lister made turkey curry, and the scutters insisted on decorating the tree with wing nuts for some reason known only to themselves. It ended, as usual, in unconsciousness and traffic cones. Even so, it occurred to Arnold Rimmer that this was probably the best Christmas he'd ever had. The thought was simultaneously happy and indescribably sad, and it was still spinning around his head when he passed out.


End file.
